


Everything

by PunkyIggy



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fix It, M/M, Troy survived the dam, episode 03, kinda ??, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyIggy/pseuds/PunkyIggy
Summary: “You love his life more than yours?”“Yes.”Troy had acted without thinking. Impulsivity would have always been his death, apocalypse or not. But when he came around the corner and saw that brat with a gun aimed at an unassuming Nick, he hadn’t thought. Just acted.





	Everything

_ “Is Travis dead?” _

_ Troy looked up at Madison, and the first thing he recognized was the vulnerability in her eyes. _

_ “It would hurt you if he was?” He piqued.  _

_ The woman’s gaze steeled and her voice hardened. _

_ “I love him.” _

_ “You love his life more than yours?” Troy’s voice was thick with curiosity. _

_ Madison met his eyes with a hostile edge. _

_ “Yes.” _

  
  


Troy never understood that about humans. Never understood how someone could feel that much about someone, do that much for someone. It was horribly unwise to care so much for anyone else, he had decided. Self-preservation had always been the top goal of organisms, after all. 

He had never experienced an emotion that strong before, so perhaps he just lacked a reference point. The closest he had come to a feeling of protection was Jake, but even that had its limits.

 

At least, until the day he did.

 

Now Troy found himself barely supporting himself on his own two legs, hand pressed tightly to his stomach. 

_ How utterly useless. _

“Troy!”

He staggered slightly, his hand was growing uncomfortably warm with the sticky mess dripping down it. 

_ Everything for this stupid emotion. _

His legs gave out but he didn’t feel the hard impact of the ground on his back. Instead, he felt arms catching him and slowing his descent.

Troy heard Alicia yell followed by footsteps passing him in a hurry. She must be chasing that girl.

“Oh my god-” 

Nick shoved Troy’s now limp hand off his stomach and began pressing against the wound himself. A new wave of pain rose out of the cold numbness and Troy spat the resulting blood out of his mouth.

Troy had acted without thinking. Impulsivity would have always been his death, apocalypse or not. But when he came around the corner and saw that brat with a gun aimed at an unassuming Nick, he hadn’t thought. Just acted.

“-icky…” Troy forced out and the pain grew. His high had ended and his mind was growing fuzzy with the sudden onslaught of pain.

“No, no, stop Troy- It’ll be okay.” Nick had an air of calmness around him. But despite how well he held himself, Nick’s eyes betrayed him and Troy knew. He watched his brown eyes fill with purely raw fear and pain, hysteria growing in the blackness of them.

“I-It’s okay…stop.” Troy finally caught Nick’s eyes and he smiled at him. The pain was ebbing away now.

“No, no- you’re not dying here because I’m not dying here! There was too much! Been too much!” Nick rambled, pressing the wound with renewed vigour. His eyes held the fire that Troy had adored so much.

“-Don’t regret…”

Nick looked back at him. Troy smirked painfully.

He would not ask Nick to time him, Troy had decided. It wasn’t worth it. There was no point, not now. Blood had begun to coat the pocket his journal was held in, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. Here with Nick, this was worth it. It was worth everything. 

Troy breathed in once more, filling his lungs with the soft fragrance of the bluebonnets, and finally allowed himself to relax for the first time since he was born. 

Of course he had never experienced that emotion before, because there had been nothing worth his miserable life. But now, as Nick looked down at him through his tears, Troy realized with a certainty that he wouldn't have hesitated to do it all again.

 

_ “You love his life more than yours?” _

_ “Yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Another Trick Fic because I was rewatching s3 (best season ever smh) and I got really shook at what Madison said about Travis and he cogs started turning in my brain. There are so many gems you discover when rewatching, jfc.  
>  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this insanely short oneshot!


End file.
